Law's Merry Hands
by MeowzDJ
Summary: CRAP SUMMARIES! *read latest chapter* Law X OC
1. Prolouge

**Hey there! Reviews and suggestions are welcomed! I would gladly answer any of your questions; too!  
(First longer Fanfic, please help out!)  
Usually an update atleast every week; stay chill and read!**

* * *

Meri's P.O.V.

I couldn't wait! Today was the day, the day I could finally get this damn thing off me!

I looked at my arm; it was wounded, but bandaged. I looked out of the window and sighed. Life as an orphan wasn't easy, you know? You were hated all the time and nobody paid at least a little attention to you. Adults would treat you like trash, like a lowlier human. Even if you would be mature, because of your small size they would treat you like you're nobody.

But, I had one wish… I wish; I wish that pirates would come here, or I wished to be a pirate. Being free and travelling the sea, seeing wonderful (or even fearful) things. Or, being killed. Yes, that's what I wanted. I wanted to escape this hell. I… actually wanted to face death. That's right… I always was a crybaby, or that was what people said.

But my personality wasn't always like that… yes, I used to be cheerful, and happy…. And that changed. My personality turned quiet over time… now, I was a quiet, scared and shy girl. I didn't manage to smile for… how much? Five _very long _years… instead I would cry; sometimes even blood.

But, that wasn't all. I was a Devil Fruit eater. That's right, I ate the _Pero Pero no Mi_. It was a paramecia-type Devil Fruit. It would usually allow me to generate feathers. The feathers could be sharp, or even soft and thin. I could easily 'drop' the feathers down, like throwing daggers. They were light and thin, but somewhat even sharp and _heavy._

But, somewhat wasn't right that day… Yes, I was sick, too. I was lying in the orphanage medic bed. I had a fever… but the most terrifying thing of all was the doctor. Yes, I didn't like doctors. In fact, I was _afraid _ofthem. I was so damn scared of them because one doctor _caused _a wound. I looked at my belly; there was a bandage; or to be exact, a bandage over my _dress._

I usually wore a plain white dress and beige boots. I had short-cutted scarlet hair and big blue eyes. I would usually have a bag, but now I couldn't because of the wound.

Oh, yes, now back to where we were…

I was lying in the bed. The bed was in a small wooden room, with one round window. There were some pictures on the walls. There was a small round table with one chair in the other corner of the room. On the table was a complete drawing set; pencils, papers, colors, erasers… but one thing was missing.  
Even tho the picture was complete, it was missing something… it was missing a smile. It was a tall and young beautiful lady, with long hair. Behind her was a sunset, but… she wasn't having a smile. Infact; I couldn't even _imagine _a smile. Every time I would think about it, I would cry… and there would be nobody to confront me.

_What's the point of even crying, spilling tears…?_

No answer. The sound of the waves could be heard outside.

_What's the point of living? What's the point of even abused if they know that it brings nothing…?_

I continued questioning myself. I slowly trailed off, and fell asleep quickly because of the fever…


	2. Fire

**Woot! Law's in this chaper!  
****_-Feel free to_ R&R-**

* * *

Meri's P.O.V.

''_Quickly! Get the girl and escape! Now now NOW!''_

I slowly woke up at the smell of smoke. Wait, smoke? I quickly stood up just to take a look at my surroundings. It was _burning. _My room was about to catch on fire. I quickly covered my mouth and held my breath. I punched the door desperately. It was no use. I used my other hand; since I was a right-handler.

I slammed the door successfully and a loud thud could be heard. I fell down. I could feel the fire all around me. Everything was ringing. I was holding my wounded hand now; it was bleeding. I became disoriented, but desperately tried walking forwards.

_What happened?_

''**There she is! Fire! Get her!''**

Ouch. That was ringing my ears.

_NO!_

I was shot. I was almost completely covered in _my _blood. I couldn't see behind my back so I _took out_ my feathers and _sliced _the marines behind me. I was so scared and afraid of killing somebody that I even tried to _run away._ But, it was harder to do so since I was leaning against a wall. Great, my fever has been raised.

''**The pirates have invaded this place! Send down the defense!''**

Wait, pirates? I was happy at the thought. I formed a small grin and continued leaning toward the door. I tried opening it, but the catch wouldn't budge.

_Great…_

I generated feathers on my wounded arm and tried slicing through the door.

_Yes, it worked…!_

Everything was a blurr. I tried walking out, but quickly fell after there was nothing to lean on. I saw some weird figure infront of me. The picture began moving.

_Great, now my vision is wasted…_

''**You there little brat!''**

There was a marine approaching me. I turned my head to look at him. He grinned and stepped on my back; on my wound.

_Why did they want me?_

I tried standing up, but the marine wouldn't let me. I yelped in pain and closed my eyes. I generated feathers on my hand, and… shooted them.

A yelp of pain was ringing in my ears. The blood sprayed over my white dress as the marine fell down. I backed away somewhere in a corner and watched in a shock. I was wanting to run away, but I couldn't… and that's when I saw a standing bear infront of me.

''H-huh?! I-It's a _standing _bear!'' I said out loud. I quickly covered my mouth. That was the first time I was quite… surprised and excited.

_Wait… _That figure was familiar.

_A… standing bear…?! No, no, no, this isn't real…!_

I now watched in fear, wanting to curl into a ball and to disappear. After I saw the pirates' Jolly Roger on the bears uniform, I realized the situation I was in. These were the _Heart Pirates. _They were led by the…. _**Surgeon of Death.**_

Law's P.O.V.

I grinned at the marines. They all starred in shocks at me, and didn't move an inch.

''Bepo, you planning on getting all of them? Not to mention that there aren't many around…'' I grinned widely.

Just then a marine holding a girl came out. ''Hey, you! Don't attack or the girl will die!'' he shouted

_Cocky marines… _I thought until I saw the girl. She looked pretty badly wounded and poor. I grinned again at the marine.

_Room._

A blue oval-shaped sphere formed around the marine. The marine was obviously confused. After a few seconds, every marine inside the sphere was cut in half.

Finally the marine dropped the girl and fell down. As the girl desperately stood up and tried escaping, I grabbed her hand as she yelped.

''Your coming with me'', I grinned. She turned around only to reveal one emotion :

_**Fear.**_


	3. Passing out

**Wow! I didn't expect this to became popular over the night! XD  
****Short chapter for this one; sorry. Will update today, tho.  
**And no, there is nothing wrong with Law being the Surgeon of Death, just for your information.

* * *

Meri's P.O.V.

I starred at the man in fear. His sly eyes grey just watched me. I felt like he's going to rip my soul apart.

But then, I was wounded harshly. The white dress wasn't the usual white anymore; it was bloody. My wounded hand now was shot. I had a fever. I was left alone in the darkness, but still was wanted by the marines. But, h-h-he's a pirate…

_CRAP!_

There were voices in the background. Mostly yelling and screaming. But, I didn't pay attention to them, not even the fire around us. I was concentrated on the man infront of me, who was holding my hand.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! It's him, it's him!I_

I tried running away, but he still held my hand. No. I couldn't even move now. He had me.

Out of the sudden I felt like my fever is going up. I felt like heat is coming from my face. I tried to hold a hand infront of me, but the picture went blurry. I even lost my balance. And as I tried to lean over on something, instead of leaning I fell down.

_Great, I can't move…_

That's when I passed out.

Law's P.O.V.

I smirked at the girl's attempt to keep standing. I quickly grabbed her to prevent her from falling.

''Shachi, hurry and take some bags from their storage room!'' I commanded. Shachi replied by saluting and running inside.

''Bepo, finish them off and we'll meet at the sub.'' I said before leaving the dock.


	4. Comrade

**Heya guys! Long chapter for this one!  
Thanks to everyone who supports me!  
_Feel free to R&R_  
**

* * *

Meri's P.O.V.

_It was smiling…_

I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't move. I felt like I was tied to the ground.

''_You can't do it''_

''I can, shut up you devil!''

''_You can't; you're weak''_

''Stop it!''

''_Your will is weak''_

''I said stop it! Go away!''

''_Admit it, you don't want to live…''_

''GO AWAY!'' I tried yelling at the top of my lungs. But, it only lasted for a second. It felt like I don't have enough air to scream right, but it felt so realistic…

Then a shadowy figure walked infront of me.

''Well, well, well… what do we have here?'' it smirked. ''Oh, it's only a kid…'' the figure laughed.

I tried rebelling, but I couldn't _find _my voice. I tried moving, but my body wouldn't let me.

''You can't find your voice?'' it grinned. ''Well then, get ready for a surgery…''  
He put on some gloves. His eyes- no, his _glasses_ flashed as a wide grin appeared on his face. The grin only revealed sharp shark-like teeth. The figure grinned and grinned more until the glasses reflected red light from somewhere.

_No. No! NO!_

I tried struggling but I still couldn't move. The figure took out a knife and slowly approached me. The figure lifted its' hand to stab the knife. Just when he took the swing…

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

**All went white.**

I woke up. Drops of sweat fell down my face. My expression was shocked, and I wasn't really amused. I turned on my back to face the ceiling.

_Wait, where am I?_

I took a look at the surroundings. At my right were IV bags on a pole connected to the IV lines. At my left was a table. I somehow was very calm at the moment, so I just turned on my back again to face the ceiling.

_Great… _I thought sarcastically. _Where the heck am I…_

''Hi!''

I could hear a voice from my left. I only turned around to see an average-sized man with brown hair and a blue hat with a red brim.

_Great… who is now THAT?_

''Oh, yes, sorry… I'm Shachi!'' he bowed down. I raised an eyebrow at him.

_Shachi, eh…?_

I quickly stopped thinking and looked back at Shachi.

''H-hi, I'm Meri.'' I said meekly. ''Could you tell me where I am, please?'' I asked politely.

The man blushed. ''Umm, y-yeah, sure…''. I raised an eyebrow.

''_Oy, Shachi, don't get carried away!'' _a male voice yelled again.

''R-right!'' Shachi nodded and then turned to face me back. ''I'm sorry if I interrupted you…~!'' he then walked outside.

_Wait, there was a door? _I look at my right to see a door, too. Just as Shachi opened the door, I could see a red flash from somewhere outside. That sent chills down my veins. But Shachi, looks like, didn't notice it and walked out of the room. The next second the red flash disappeared as Shachi closed the door.

Law's P.O.V.

''C-captain!'' I turned around only to see Shachi running in my direction.

''Hn?'' I asked, annoyed. I was just about to take my nodachi from Bepo.

''T-the girl is awake!'' he saluted. I could see sweat dropping from his forehead.

''Oh? Did she try to stay up?'' I asked while my attention was now on the standing bear again. I took my nodachi from him and gave him a small nod.

''N-no, captain! Altho she talked!'' he said. He had a some-sort of scared expression. _What is wrong with him?_

''Hn? I'll go see her in a second.'' I said as I turned away from my comrades. _I couldn't believe I actually took in a kid… _I thought. I placed down my nodachi on the couch and turned around, only to feel some weird presence around me.

_It's nothing. _I ignored it as I walked out.

''_Admit it, you saw something in her…''_

I turned around only to see nothing. I had a slightly shocked expression. Was I hearing voices? Was I crazy? No, that's not true…

_Back to the patient. _I relaxed. I smirked and turned around, only to see Bepo standing infront of me. ''Is there something you need, Bepo?'' I asked

''No captain! But you looked like you heard something…''

I huffed at him, but then quickly grinned again. ''It was nothing, Bepo.'' I said as I slightly pushed away Bepo so I could pass. _''I'm sorry…'' _Bepo was apologizing in the background.

After I entered the room, I grinned at the girl. _Looks like she gave up in life._ I smirked.

The girl turned to look at me. ''Who are you?'' she asked, her ocean-blue eyes gazing at me.

''Someone who just saved your life; why?'' I replied, slightly amused. She watched me in shock, but then quickly turned her head to face the other direction.

_Is she scared of something? _I thought, still amused. I walked over to the IV to take a look at it, then I went to the table to write down something and note some things.

''I can't move my right arm…'' she said. I turned over to take a glance on her.

''And you shouldn't; it's still pretty badly wounded, you know?'' I answered. I only could hear the girl sigh. _Did she REALLY give up in life? _I asked myself.

Just then Shachi, Penguin and Bepo came into the room. I glanced over at them and then grinned. All three of them saluted.

''Hn?'' I asked, slightly annoyed. I took another glance at the girl before standing up to face my comrades.

''C-captain, the sub's been attacked!'' one of them said. They all looked somewhat scared.

_Who the hell would attack us?! _I thought. ''Emerge up and attack!'' I said. After all of them ran out of the room, I went to grab my nodachi. ''Who the heck…''

Meri's P.O.V.

I then turned around to face the door again. _He left the door open… _I thought as I still observed the room. After a minute of observing, I tried to stand up. The submarine shook. I tightly grabbed the bed because I still was a bit disorientated.

The ground stopped shaking and I tried to stand up, again. This time I succeeded. I saw my boots in the far left corner, and went after them. The ground shook again. _Crap! _I thought as I fell down. Luckily, I didn't make much noise. I stood up again, only to notice the bandages on my _belly _and my hand were new.

The waves could be heard so I guessed we emerged. I walked out of the door, only to hear some voices outside.

''_Stop it from destroying the ship!''_

_Stop what? _I thought, as I walked down the hall. I could hear footsteps coming this way. I looked around the corner as I saw a commodore running this way. I actually _jumped _away as he was nearly infront of me. After he spotted me, he stopped running and faced me.

I frowned at him, only to raise my left hand.

_Slash!_

I was now standing at the other side of the hall, my hand with feathers infront of me. I stood straight up before the commodore started spitting blood at the floor.

After the others arrived, the commodore was already dead. Then they turned their heads only to see me. I turned around only to see some shocked and surprised expressions. When Law came (with his nodachi), he starred at me, with his eyes open.

He grinned at me.

I raised an eyebrow.

Law's P.O.V.

I grinned widely at the small girl standing on the other side of the hall.

_Looks like I took in a __**killer **__kid. _I grinned more widely at the thought.

However; she only starred at me, confused.

I only walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

''Hello, _comrade._''


	5. Traumatized Insanity

**GUYS, I'M SO PROUD OF THIS! ;-;  
Meri earned herself a fair bounty and a quite interesting title.  
Thank you all reviewers for the support!**

**Kid's mentioned in this chapter, as well as a small hint! ;)  
_Please R&R_  
**

* * *

Meri's P.O.V.

_It felt like it was all gone._

I was now clutching my knees, sitting in the room.

_Why am I not happy?_

I could not answer that. I felt like heat is radiating from my face.

_I got freedom. Isn't that what I wanted?_

I finally sighed, then stood up. Man, couldn't sleep for freaking _**4 hours**_.

I did never go to the sub library, but I still got a tour. Now, in the first time of my life, I decided that books were only useful _that time_. A squealing sound could be heard while I was opening the door. _Oops… _I slowed down, not to wake anyone up. After I finally was done with the door, I quietly walked to the library door on my tiptoes. After I finally was in, I saw the library.

It was _huge. _The bookshelves were placed a centimeter away from the wall. The library had many book selections. I wanted something to calm me down, but… something caught my eye. It was a book titled '_My memories'_. Just when I was about to touch it's cover, someone from the other side took it.

''Hn? What are you doing up so late?'' it was Law. His sly silver eyes glared at me, suspiciously. I was only a bit surprised because I did not expect him to be here either.

''Can't sleep…'' I said. _Wait, what?! You jerk…! _I mentally scolded myself. Why did I need to tell him _that_? I mentally facepalmed before facing Law again, but this time not from the other side, but infront of my eyes.

''Is that so, Meri-chan_-ya_?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow. _W-wait!? He called me _Meri**-chan**_?! And besides, why did I need to be so short?! _I asked myself, noticing that he was obviously taller than me. But this time, he was facing me, one step closer than before.

''Y-yeah!'' I blushed and turned around, not to face him. _What are you doing, baka baka baka baka… _I scolded myself again. I was luckily facing the other direction, so he couldn't notice that.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

''Meri-chan_-ya_, I need to talk to you.'' he said, but this time with a more lower voice, and that a _serious_ one.

''A-about what?'' I asked him, slightly turning around. Now my nose was an inch away from his. _Great. _I thought sarcastically. Why did he do that? My heart would beat so fast when he was staring at me like that.

''Follow me.'' he finally walked away. I was relieved. But, even when only _following _him, even then I would feel awkwardly lonely. I followed him with my head down, not starring where we were going. I listened to the sounds, actually. If the footsteps stopped, I would stop too, just incase so I don't bump into him.

I heard a door open. I finally looked up to see his office. He motioned me to come in, so I obeyed. I sat on the patient chair, still feeling awkwardly lonely. It just was that weird feeling, the feeling inside me.

''Meri-chan_-ya_,'' he finally spoke, ''tell me how old are you.'' He smirked.

_Crap crap crap crap crap!_

I tried then grinning at him, but failed miserably.

''S-s-sixteen…''

~The Next Day~

I woke up, glaring at the blurry picture of the ceiling. Wait, what? Two faces came up. I looked at my left and right only to discover Shachi and Penguin sitting on the infirmary bed. When the heck did I get here?

I jolted up in a surprise. ''WHAT THE HELL?!'' I yelled. I wanted to slap one of them, but after a second, I could feel something cold around my wrist.

''Calm down…'' a relaxed voice said behind me. I sighed and turned around, only to see Law.

''When did I get here? What were Shachi and Penguin doing here?'' I asked a bit, nervously. He only glared at me with his sly eyes, but quickly looked over at the door where Penguin and Shachi were tip-toing to. He grinned.

Law's P.O.V.

_Those bastards…_

That was the only thought in his mind. Infront of him was standing Meri, whom was still angry even if she was confused.

I only smirked at then. Before I left, yelling could be heard ''What's that supposed to mean! LAW!''

I smirked again before closing the door, and actually _locking _it. I saw Shachi and Penguin standing infront of me, with confused faces. ''You're going to watch that she doesn't do anything stupid'' I said before I left them alone there, still glaring at me with confused looks.

Meri's P.O.V.

No matter how hard I punched, the door wouldn't break. I was yelling and begging them to let me out, but they looked like they didn't hear me. It even turned out that my hand was limp because of all the punching.

I sighed again while I now leaned on the door.

''It's really true, isn't it?'' I said, while now sitting, still leaning on the door, but with clutched knees.

''It's true, isn't it?'' I asked myself again, now my eyes teary. I could feel that Shachi and Penguin, who were now outside on the other side of the door, traded confused looks.

''I'm just another useless thing on this ship, am I? Am I annoying?'' I asked myself now, letting tears slip across my now red cheeks.

''WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!'' I yelled. I now was crying crocodile tears. All the loneliness and sadness, why keep it in you secretly while you know that nobody will find out and that there's nobody to confront you?

I screamed in agony. That was the most saddest and depressed voice that could anyone in the submarine hear.

Law's P.O.V.

While now sitting in the comfy armchair in the library together with Bepo, a sorrowful, depressed voice could he heard echoing. I actually looked surprised now, Bepo sharing the same experience. We both traded looks.

''Captain, what was _that _about?'' Bepo asked, still holding my nodachi.

''N-nothing…'' I said before rushing out the next second.

Meri's P.O.V.

I finally calmed down. For no reason I was leaning over a wall, but panting. Weird, right?

I could feel heat radiating from my face again, and this time it didn't feel quite… nice.

I put my hand on my forehead only to discover that I had a fever, and that a _burning _one.

''F-f-f-f-f-f-f-….'' I couldn't say it. ''F-Forty two!?'' I again now yelled to myself. My face was buried in my hands, my fringes being between my fingers. My whole body felt weak now, and I now tried leaning over to a corner, only to sit down again clutching my knees. I was so weak that my whole body was trembling and when I tried to raise my hand, it was so heavy and it was so horribly trembling that I even couldn't touch my nose properly.

''Death give mercy to me…'' I thought still watching through the small porthole window. Then the submarine shook.

Law's P.O.V.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good, not at all. Meri is going to die because her body became weak, and now their sub stumbled across Eustass Kid.

''Emerge up!'' I shouted, still pissed off a bit and annoyed. I rushed out of the main door, leading to the deck. ''What the hell! Can't you leave!?'' I shouted.

A red haired figure came down. It was Eustass 'Captain' Kid. He only grinned at me.

''Law, I heard you got a new crewmate.'' He smirked now with a somewhat evil look in his eyes.

''Yes, I do. Nothing that concerns you, tho.'' I said before rejecting him.

''I heard that she's quite a sweetheart'' his voice sounded sarcastic. I was now hell annoyed, and Meri's going to go insane. I just turned around when a voice spoke.

''Law''

I turned around bluntly, not showing one emotion. However, that changed when I saw the paper.

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

'_MERRY DEATHANGEL' MERI_

_115,000,000 ß_

I hissed, quickly grabbed the sheet and walked inside.

Meri's P.O.V.

Many thoughts were going through my head.

_Who is he?_

…

_What does he want from me?_

…

_Why did I scream? Why am I in pain?_

Still no answer.

_Law doesn't want some crybaby on his sub._

She took a deep sob and tried to prevent the tears from falling anymore.

_Law doesn't want somebody who takes his time. Law…_

She was now in deep thought.

_Law simply doesn't trust me…_

_Let's repeat it again. _She thought over again.

_What's your name? _Meri

_How old are you? _ 16

_How tall are you? _Shorter.

_Why did you scream? _…

_Why did you scream? _I… I want somebody to hear me.

_Why do you act this way?! There's no doubt that they think you are 8! _I… I was right! I'm going to act sane! Wait, now I'm playing a puzzle game inside my head…

Realization suddently sunk into me, and I, at first, couldn't move a bit and came over to the door. When I tried to open it, it was… unlocked. I watched the door a bit confused, but then quickly jolted to my room. Ofcourse, I watched out that nobody saw me. I rushed into my room, leaving the door open and not damn caring about it. She was digging throughout her stuff, and finally found the thing she was looking for.

''I knew that they left a beige overall for me…'' I slightly whispered to myself and then looked around for a good-fitting hat. It was a white Gatsby hat with a beige/gray hatband over it.

~A couple of minutes later~

I was now dressed. I looked into the mirror. I fit some of my scarlet hair in the hat, together with some of my bangs. It was a _cosmic latte _colored beige overall, and the hat had a warm grey colored hatband. My boots were _khaki _colored Ugg boots. There were dim-gray colored goggles on the visor.

Now to mention out of a sudden; I noticed that my hair was something… like Fire Brick or Crayola Scarlet dye. But, it sadly wasn't a dye. It was my natural haircolor. Weird, right?

I walked out of my room now, full of self-trust. Some comrades glared at me confused, and some even asked. I simply shook my head and didn't talk. I learned two lessons today: shut up and obey. And I learned it the hard way.

Looks like I quite… blended in. Law was finally at peace (sue me), and Shachi and Penguin didn't even bother me anymore.

But… I felt _alone._

Now that I'm off on my own, nobody even looks at me.

_Alone…_

_Alone…_

That word was ringing through my ears. I finally walked back into my room, closed the doors and leaned on the door, looking down.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

Alone.

''_Alone…'' _ I quietly muttered. I didn't care. _They _didn't care.

I was at the edge of something I call _trauma insanity._

But, I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice that I wasn't alone…

On the other side, stood Bepo, together with Penguin and Shachi, listening.

''_Do you think that we need to tell the captain?''_

''_Let it go, let's say nothing. Let's just act nice, and if it doesn't change, or if it gets worse, the captain will eventually discover that already.''_

_They both stood there, sad sighs escaping their mouths as they only stood there. After that they left._

''_She's quite cute when she's sleeping, isn't she?'' a voice spoke, most likely a carefree, gentle and caring but minorly rude voice._

''_Heck, she's quite the angel!'' one voice yelled. This time it was harsh and cold, but it was surrounded with a bit of warmth._

''_Let's say, tomorrow?'' the third, unrecognizable voice said._

_They all started laughing madly._

''What the-?!'' I yelled, after I accidently jolted into a shelf. A loud noise could be heard, together with a thud. I shook my head; but I was still dizzy a bit.

Bepo rushed in and helped me up. ''Thanks, Bepo…'' I said. I didn't regnonize I was bleeding on the back of my head. Bepo just glared at me.

''What?'' I asked, confused. I wanted to scratch the back of my head, but instead of my hair I felt warm liquid. I looked at my hand only to see tons of blood.

I sighed, I didn't feel anything but I still was bleeding. Bepo accompanied me while I was walking to the infirmary for Law to help me patch me up. But we already met halfway there and traded looks.

Law noticed.

''How did that happen?'' he asked.

''…I'll tell you later, can you please patch me up?'' I asked, shrugging.

He sighed, and as always, we went to the infirmary so he could patch me up.

-Later-

I was sitting on the infirmary bed, still looking at all the stuff in the infirmary. I didn't notice it before, but I saw quite some good medicine stuff here, too.

When Law was finished, he smirked at me with an amused grin.  
''Now, the reason, hn?''

''Oh, yeah…'' I was now in deep thought. Should I tell him.

''Well…'' I started. ''After I was resting a bit in my room, I got lost in my mind… that's when I heard some unfamiliar voices, the third being unrecognizable, talking about… someone. After that I accidently bumped into the shelf.'' I gave him a somewhat sheepish smile, but he ignored it and he looked like he got annoyed.

''What did they talk about?'' he asked.

''I can remember it crystal-clear.'' I said proudly.

''_She's quite cute when she's sleeping, isn't she…?_

''_Heck, she's quite the angel…!''_

''_Let's say, tomorrow?''_

All what I told him now from the conversation seemed to echo in my ears. I didn't know why, but I felt a bit weaker than before. I didn't care and ignored it.

''Looks like it's your Haki; and it's strong, but I don't know how you could see **that**.'' He now gave me a somewhat,… wait, what? He gave me a _worried _glare.

After the conversation, I got my hat back and I was just about to leave. He asked me why I wear that stuff, but I ignored it because this time he didn't seem to be really worrying about the answer. I walked out of the door, following the Captains' orders to help Penguin carry him some stuff.

I picked up a few boxes and carried them. Even by carrying only two rounds of boxes, I already felt out tired.

''Hey, are you ok?'' he asked, worriedly.

''No, I'm fine, just let it…'' I said, now with a really quiet and dry voice. I was paler than before.

After carrying the fifth round, it became much worse. I felt a bit disorientated and weak. Penguin told me to rest, but I declined him. I regretted that.

I was now breathing heavily, my cheeks and nose being all red. I barely could carry the last round. Penguin told me to rest. Even if I would decline and whine about it, he persistently seated me on a bench nearby. After a bit of recovery, I managed to lift the last box…

And that lasted only short.

The box fell from my hands, while I was falling down. At first I coughed some blood, but after I hit the ground with my head, I immediately lost control of my senses. The last thing I could hear was Penguin screaming something.

''_MERI-CHAN! CAPTAIN!'' _that was the last thing she heard. The sound slowly was ringing through her ears, while she could hear really fast footsteps.

That's when she passed out.


	6. Intruder

**HELLO EVERYONE!  
I'm really proud of this chapter! WindWhistle21 helped me write this, and with her help, I'm declaring her my SECOND AUTHOR!  
GO CHECK HER OUT IMMEDIATELY OR YOU'LL DIE! xD**

**Please R&R as always! I might change the summary in the future, tho.**

* * *

_BLAST TO THE PAST_

A voice was singing. The voice sounded rather sweet, warm, something that would really touch you. But the voice sang sad, like it lost something. It's soul whispering the humming tune as it sadly watches the sky.

''_The wind~… Carries their clouds, to home~  
As the sad willow~ it's tears spills~  
From the rain… that pours, on its' leaves~_

_Soul~, soul~, follow its' whisper~, let it lead you~,  
colors~, colors~, paint the sky~  
while the bubbles, the souls, we knew~  
Fly away~ into a new, life~.''_

That was all she remembered. Her name, age, and this sad lullaby. Or maybe even, some faces. She intended to avoid all the faces that hurt, all that seemed familiar. She only wanted to start a new life.

_God, I want a new life._

Everything was black. She couldn't see anything, and she couldn't feel anything.

_Damn…_

A quick flash struck her. When the flash was over, she could see darkness but realized there were only some dark lines. _Where am I?_

Her eyes adjusted more to the darkness; but there weren't any colors. Only outlines. She could hear soft and quiet whispers from behind. After she recognized the voices, everything became clearer.

''_C-captain! What happened!?'' _a shaky voice said. I'm guessing that was Shachi.

''_She's sick. And she's caught quite the fever…'' _a worried voice said. By the coldness and deepness of the voice I recognized it was Law's. Wait, what?

''_Wh-what should we do, Captain?!'' _another voice yelled. By its' weird tone, I think it's Penguin.

But, how could I hear these voices?

And I was seeing only outlines…

But I quickly realized I was in the infirmary. I was, sort of, floating. The feeling was weird. I looked around a bit and tried to touch a few unrecognizable objects, but I couldn't touch anything! It gets pretty irritating when you can't touch anything, coupled with the fact I wasn't able to fully recognize things.

When I (or something referring to as _me_) turned around, I saw my body lying on the infirmary bed.

_WHAT THE HELL!? _I tried to yell, but nothing came out. I tried leaning closer over to the fragile thing that I call my _body, _and saw that whenever I tried to yell something, I would only let out a small, quiet yelp of pain.

I looked around again, my eyes catching the metal door. Surprisingly, I could go right through it, or at least my vision did.

I saw Shachi, Bepo and Penguin standing in front of the door; their expressions worried and hurt. Shachi and Penguin even looked like they were crying.

_Why the hell do they care about me? _I thought bluntly. I (now really referring as to my _vision_) now floated over only to see Bepo carrying Law's nodachi.

_How strange._ I thought as I saw that Law wasn't his carefree self. Bepo was only starring at the Captain, confused and worried. _Aww, I don't like seeing that cuddly polar bear sad~! _I joked a bit.

But, I heard even some other voices.

''_Crap! How should we get to her?!'' _a familiar voice said.

''_Like I know! Just get her!'' _another voice yelled. Why did these voices sound so familiar…?

''_That Law will pay…'' _Wait, what does Law have to do with this?! But, the weirdest thing was that I… I didn't see anything. The voice sounded like it was coming from all directions. I couldn't even see an outline or a shadow.

I came to my senses.

I was now shocked. What is this? What has this to do with Law? Why can I hear it?

Blackness again…

Then a flash of light.

I jolted up, or as far up as was possible; my body was feeling weak. I looked around me and found that I was in the infirmary again.

_You're too big a burden for them, why can't I leave?! I'm still trying!_

I sighed. I remember that. But I remembered something else, too.

_I had to warn them!_

''C-captain…'' Wow. That was _weak_. I noticed that I still was in the infirmary bed, but without the beige overall that I wore that day.

After I realized in what situation I was, I gave up on struggling.

Luckily, Bepo was passing by and saw that I was awake. ''M-Meri!'' he ran in.

''Hey, Bepo, finally somebody who can hear me…'' I said. He only looked a bit confused, but gave me a nod to carry on.

''B-Bepo, there is somebody else aboard this submarine…!'' I tried to lift my hand, but he prevented me.

''How do you know that?!'' he was surprised. Sadly, I was too weak and I couldn't answer him the right way.

''While I was sleeping, I could see what was going on,'' I continued, ''and I could hear and see your conversations. But then I heard some other voices, and I couldn't see their outline…'' I finally finished. Why did I have to run out of breath?

''I'll go report to the Captain!'' Bepo said and then ran off, leaving me alone again.

_What am I going to do? _I asked myself.

_What was that?_

…

Law's P.O.V.

Law heard the polar bear rushing through the halls before he saw him. He was panting and, from his face, it looked like something urgent had happened. Law frowned and turned to give Bepo his full attention.

Something felt wrong.

"C-Captain! *huff huff* M-Meri's up, and *gasp*, and she says that she heard voices, but couldn't see the outlines!" Bepo desperately yelled as he came to a halt in front of the captain.

To say Law wasn't amused wouldn't even cover half of it.

"Bepo you're not making any sense. Did something happen to Meri-chan?" Law asked sharply. Bepo shook his head, finally catching his breath.

"Meri woke just a minute ago and she said that while she was sick she could see and hear what was happening. But she heard voices that she didn't recognize and couldn't see were they came from. She thinks that there are people on the ship captain!"

Law glared, remembering how Meri had said she heard voices before. This was not good. Someone was on _his_ ship.

Meri's P.O.V.

I was now cold and trembling. I clutched my knees while still sitting in the bed. It seemed like the whole room was becoming colder, but I couldn't see why!

She had the feeling that _something _was in her room; since she first joined she could feel a presence. It was always there and gave her the creeps, not to mention nightmares.

And that's why I'm now curled up in my room, looking down and hoping that I'll never know what or who that weird presence is.

That is, until I heard something chuckle quietly. My heart was racing and I began to shake violently. That voice seemed rather… amused, yet I could still hear the cruelty and anger in it.

''Na, na, na, what do we have here?'' it chuckled. I was too shocked to answer.

''W-w-w-why are you doing t-t-t-_this_?'' I asked, now noticing that I couldn't even talk properly.

''It's nothing that concerns you.'' It replied in a rather blunt tone, but still deadly, emitting the dark aura coming from it.

''W-w-who are you?!'' I asked. I let out a small yelp of pain as I realized that it was getting harder to breath.

''Someone who will give you nightmares!'' it laughed as the room became darker. The lamps all shut off at once. A strange, black figure then stood in front of me, only it's white _eyes_ staring at me. It had nothing but the basic shape of a person; not fingers or a mouth, it didn't even have a neck! It seemed to float as it started to twirl around me as I was trying to get a grip on something.

_Th-this can't be real! I-I must be going to going crazy!_ After a minute, the shadow disappeared. Just like that it was gone. I didn't know what was happening.

That is when _he _appeared.

It was a tall strong-looking figure, but his aura seemed to scream danger. He had very shiny dark purple hair, and his skin was almost pale. He had a torn, black shirt with a Jolly Roger on the back. He also had very dark, ripped jeans too. His eye color was unnatural; when you look at them they look brown, but after a closer look they flashed red.

My breath caught in my throat. I felt like screaming, but it felt like my fear had closed my throat. He had a cruel smirk that sent chills down my spine.

"Oh? You look scared my dear. Good." His chuckling seemed to fill the room and surround me; it made me cringe.

"W-where did you c-come from?!" I tried backing up as far as I could but had to stop at the end of the bed. I gulped as he seemed to get annoyed.

"Tsk, if I didn't answer your questions before why would I start now?" His evil smirk soon returned however, and he started to slowly advance towards me.

''G-go away….'' I tried to hide my face with my hands. I heard more footsteps until they stopped, right in front of the bed.

That's when I felt something cold on my wrist. I let out another yelp as he grabbed my wrist and lifted me up; my feet didn't touch the ground anymore. He only stared at me with his deadly eyes. I didn't know what to do; I felt like my heart is going to explode. He pulled up my other wrist too. I was now completely terrified. My body was so small compared to his big size. I couldn't seem to think or feel anything, like I was losing control of my body.

I finally started screaming at the top of my lungs.

I screamed trying to get help, but was soon cut off by him covering my mouth. After that he threw me against the wall. I was so shocked that I couldn't stand up. I tried to catch my breath; tried to think of something I could do. But he picked me up again with his cold eyes still locked on me, like a hunter eyeing its prey.

''W-why are you here?! What do you want!?'' I tried to say louder, but it wasn't more than a whisper.

''You want to know why?!'' he screamed, and then threw me into the wall, finally releasing my hands. I tried to get in a sitting position, but couldn't force myself up all the way.

''It's because I'm going to get you back!'' he hissed now completely angered.

_How can a person… emit aura like this? I-it's horrible! _I questioned myself, as the hiss of his voice was ringing through my ears. Not again…

He started taking a few steps closer to me. I tried backing away, but hit something; a quick glance showed it was the wall. Now I was staring up at him. He was widely grinning at me, only to reveal sharp shark-looking teeth.

He crouched down, now reaching the same height as me.

I think I was going to go insane long before I died.

Law's P.O.V.

_Damn it._

Why didn't he think of this before? Now one of his crewmates was in danger.

''Bepo, hurry!'' I ordered Bepo while running down the hall.

_We need to be there in time…_

I finally reached the door. I quickly slammed through the door, not caring if it was opened.

As I ran in there was a man crouching down in front of Meri. She was pressed against the wall; she seemed to be in shock.

The guy looked at me and frowned ''Damn it…'' after saying those words he disappeared in the shadows.

Meri still didn't budge from the place. She stared at the ground from where he disappeared, still pressed up against the wall. It will actually be really hard to talk to her now. She seemed pretty badly beaten up, too.

I came over to her and crouched down at her level.

''Hey, Meri, are you ok?'' I asked, worriedly looking over her for more injures.

She didn't seem to have noticed me, but then gave me a small nod. I came over to her and carefully lifted her up. Suddenly she was holding my hoodie with a death grip. I blinked at her, but didn't push her off. Instead I only dragged her closer, now her head resting against my chest. I sighed as I slowly walked her off to the bed again; she would bandages.

''Meri, are you awake now? '' I gently shook her body that was now covered in bandages and lying in a bed.

Meri slowly turned her head in my direction. ''Captain… I can't move my body…'' she said with a weak tone.

''And you shouldn't.'' I stated from a chair beside the bed. I wrote something down at my notes then looked at her again.

''Meri, you will need to rest for the next two days while your injures heal." I stood calm and gave her one last look over before I left. "I'll have one of the crew stay with you at all times until the intruder has been removed."

She nodded weakly before closing her eyes again. She seemed to still be rather shaken up and nervous.

_Damn it. If I had realized she was in danger when she first told me about the voices then this wouldn't have happened. _I shook my head to lose my train of thought. _No thinking like that will fix nothing. I need to find out who's on my sub and how they've gone unnoticed._

I glared slightly as I closed the door behind me, only giving Shachi a half-hearted nod as I passed him. He had volunteered to watch over Meri first, just until it was safe for her to be alone.

I was the captain and I was not going to let anyone else be hurt on my watch.

Meri's P.O.V.

My thoughts were racing and my head hurt. _Why did he attack me? Who was he? Didn't…didn't he say he wanted to get me back? But what did I ever do to him?! _Now my head was throbbing, like the more I tried to think about him the more my brain wanted to fight with me. I quickly had to give up on thinking all together and try to calm down. Even though I had just woken up I still felt tired and weak. _First a fever and then I get attacked, I feel like I've had the life sucked out of me. _

Suddenly the door slowly started to swing open. I held my breath praying it wasn't the shadow guy; it wasn't. It was Shachi apparently trying to be quiet. I sighed in relief at the sight of the red head. He noticed I was awake and stepped over to me.

"Hey there, you feel alright? Captain said you'll have to stay in bed a couple days." He said kindly as he sat in a chair. I nodded a bit in agreement.

"He told me. And my head hurts a lot." My voice cracked at the effort of speaking. He stood up and walked to one of the cabinets looking through its contents.

"Here, let me get you some pain medicine and a glass of water. After that you should get some rest. Don't you worry about a thing! I'll keep watch while you sleep." He promised me. And I felt a little better knowing no one would hurt me while I slept, but the grin and the slight hint of blush on his face told me he was going to enjoy his job a little too much. He helped me swallow the medicine and I was soon ready to embrace a peaceful sleep. With all the action and terrifying things that happened today I was out like a light.


End file.
